Six Nations
The Six Nations is a Twist nation. It was created to give land to the Native Americans in return for their assisstance of the British in the American Revolutionary War and the War of 1812. Geography and Climate The Six Nations occupies the location of the Northern Midwestern and Western states in the non-twisted USA. History The Native Americans in North America fought alongside the British in the American Revolutionary War and the War of 1812 against the United States. Despite losing the War in 1812, the British ensured that in the 1813 Treaty of Paris, the Natives received a guaranteed homeland of their own. To ensure the Americans did not try to take it later on, the British signed an alliance with the new Native Nation promising war against the United States if the Natives were ever stripped of their land or bothered in any way. On July 8, 1814, Representatives from the six major native nations of the northern and central territories met at mni-polis (Minneapolis), named this by combining the Sioux word for water and the Greek work for city-state, and Created the 'Federation of the Six Nations' along with the Native Peoples' Constitution. The Six Nations, some of which are "Super Nations" themselves are as follows: Blackfoot Cherokee Chippewa Iroquois Shawnee Sioux The Native Peoples' Constitution is based on the United States Constitution and the Declaration of the Rights of Man predating it from Britain. It guarantees the right to Life, Liberty, and Prosperity in Communion with the Earth Mother for the Six Nations' tribal members. This was later expanded through the 15th Amendment in 1876 to include other tribes and non-Native American immigrants, largely due to pressures from the minority Caucasian community. The first "Great Chief" was from the Shawnee tribe, Tecumseh, and the first Prime Minister was Iroquois leader Joseph Brant. Government Constitutional Monarchy based on a British Parliamentary System The Great Chief - Elected by the "Head Elder" of each of the original Six Nations for a life term upon the death or retirement of the previous Great Chief. This system of selection has occasionally been protested by non-"Six Nation" natives and whites, but the Great Chiefs have had a good tradition of benevolence and respect for all peoples. The Great Chief is an entirely ceremonial role in practice, reserve powers that are never exercised. In practice, the "Head Elders" rotate holding the Great Chief title for each of the Six Nations, passing it to the next in line on death of the previous. There have been 10 Great Chiefs of the Six Nations. Iroquois currently holds the position. Current Great Chief: Ohstahehte VII of the Oneida Family of the Iroquois. House of Elders (Lords) - The House of Elders, the Upper House of Parliament is based on Inherited Seats from the leading families of the original Six Nations. This has led to some non-"Six Nation" natives and whites to protest the practice of inherited seats. House of Peace and Power (Commons) - The House of Peace and Power, the HPP for short, the Lower House of Parliament, provides the Government, the Prime Minister and Cabinet, and features direct election to its seats by region and Party exactly like the British system. Major Parties - Liberal, Labour Minor Parties - Protectionist (Aligned Liberal), Green (Aligned Labour) The Six Nations traditionally leans a bit Labour. Leaders The current leader of The Six Nations is John Ravenclaw River Economy A European Continental Socialist System Great Respect for Nature Only environmental friendly power generation sources Industrialized section in the Minnesota region, agricultural with some responsible mining in the Dakotas, and cattle grazing with responsible mining in Montana and Wyoming. The region has an oil supply, might not be quite enough for self-supply however. Demographics Capital: Minneapolis Official Language: English (British), Other Secondary Tribal Languages protected and taught in schools Health: NHS style system, founded in 1968 modeled after British system Econ: GDP/Capita: $16,283 (Jan 1990) Population: 10,945,149 (Jan 1990) Pop. Breakdown 65% Native American, though only 1/5 can claim full blood status 30% Caucasian, half from Direct Line British Ancestry, half immigrated from the United States over time, only 1/10 can claim full blood status 3% Hispanic, mostly from the US, fastest growing group in nation 1% African American >1% Other Culture Culture follows that of the 6 native American tribes that form the Six Nations. Diplomatic Information Recognises Tibet